Going International: These And Other Chronicles
by The Bloody Red Queen Of Angst
Summary: This story incorporates SweetLiars original characters, Arata and Brielle from her Fruits Basket story "Marionette" I suggest you all read her story, as the characters and plot are extremely captivating and original. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or "Marionette," but DO own Aden and Gabe. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story is a long time coming. I had written it as a gift to SweetLiars, and am only now getting around to posting it.**

 **This story incorporates SweetLiars original characters, Arata and Brielle from her Fruits Basket story "Marionette" I suggest you all read her story, as the characters and plot are extremely captivating and original.**

 **This story also includes MY original characters, Aden McCaffery and Gabriel (Gabe) La Grange. Fun people. Just don't touch them. You don't know where they've been...**

 **That being said, this is really the third installment to a saga I wrote for SweetLiars when I kidnapped Arata from her. The first two stories of this saga are 'So A Playboy, Man Child, and Emo Walk Into A Bar' and 'Hard Rock Life: A True Story'. These stories can be found on Wattpad. And if you like THIS story let me know and I might see about putting the other two on fanfiction.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this, and SweeLiars, so sorry for the lateness in actually putting this up like I said I would.**

* * *

His heart slammed against his chest. Came so very loud in his ears as he felt the intense pressure of an early onset migraine. Air came in sharp...pained breaths through his slender pierced nose, and he knew. _Knew_ that he must look absolutely...pathetically...miserable.

But then again...so did everyone else.

No one here looked _'happy,'_ and _that_ was the _only_ thought that kept him from completely drowning in his own despair. This...felt like righteous vindication. Finally...everyone else was as entirely miserable as he was.

Finally...

The mere _thought_ of everyone else's misery made him almost...happy? An emotion not welcome in this place of mortification filled with the screams of small...unattended children. Another shrill screech banishing his momentary content as his thoughts were once again ushered back into this hell. And a deep, rich dark brown chocolate gaze absorbed the ominous sign.

 _'Please remove shoes, jacket, and all metal and electronic devices.'_

Eyes immediately came downcast to the floor in dower contemplation as they finally met his shoes. Thick, black leather studded, chained combat boots. The spare change in his pockets. A lighter. Cell phone. I-Pod with attached earbuds. A thick leather, metal studded belt. Thick metal chain link bracelets. Decorative rings. Razor-blade necklace _and_ leather spiked choker. Piercings.

Then there were the piercings.

...this...was going to take a while.

And far more plastic bins that they had given to him...

Frustration coursed through his veins, and his dark, rich brown chocolate gaze grew even darker as it drifted from this ominous sign to burrow straight into the back of the head of the man in front of him. And his eyes focused on the light brown hair that had been thrown up into a casual, messy bun. Slender, black-tipped fingers clenched themselves tightly into fists as he felt the sudden...overwhelming...intensely _violent_ impulse to punch the man right in the back of the head where his gaze had landed. It would make him feel _so_ much better. And quite possibly get him out of this current situation.

Earbuds forced their way into his ears through painted fingertips as he thumbed through his I-Pod to find a suitable outlet for his rage, though physical violence had not yet been abandoned as a potential outcome. Deciding to momentarily ignore the sign's demand for him to publicly strip himself down, he finally settled on a song as the lyrics were turned up and screamed into his ears at a pain-inducing volume. A sharp inhalation slipped through his slender pierced nose as he allowed his thoughts to rage in time and rhythm to the screaming in his ears. And through the distraction of the pain and noise, he contemplated over the series of events that had led him to this moment.

 _Reclining in the seat as his eyes stared vacantly out the large sliding glass door, Aden was once again taken by the view and vastness of the city skyline. The way the sunlight played along each building. Each pane of glass or metallic strip of the various skyscrapers coming to life as the buildings almost breathed underneath the tender caress of the light. And the whole of it drew him in so completely, as it often did, that Aden hadn't noticed his roommate standing next to him. Nor had he noticed the man's presence as he began to talk to him._

 _It was only with the lightest touch to his shoulder that Aden was violently ripped from this world of light and glass as his gaze snapped to his friend's face. The hand on the shoulder was swiftly removed as a slightly startled expression shaped the man's features for the briefest of moments before a small smile twitched along his lips._

" _Hey." Gabe's voice came measured and calm as he gazed down at Aden. "One of these days you're going to have to teach me that whole 'zen master' thing you got going on." And the small ghosting of a smirk was the only response as an almost comfortable silence came over the peaceful moment._

" _You know...I've been thinking..." Gabe mused as the two stared out towards the vast city skyline. "We tour all around the country, man, but...I've never been to another country." He murmured. "Not once."_

" _What about that time in Canada?" Aden responded disinterestedly._

" _Dude...you can't count Canada as leaving the country." Gabe retorted. "That's like claiming prison time when you've only done an overnighter in a jail holding cell." He prattled on as Aden continued to ignore him. "It's completely misleading. I'm talking about actually_ _ **leaving**_ _the country, you know? Seeing the world. Really_ _ **experiencing**_ _it." His voice came so completely morose at this deprivation of life experience until he finally noticed that Aden was ignoring him entirely._

" _Are you even listening?!" Gabe snapped as Aden's dark gaze slowly drifted towards him once more._

" _No." Aden responded bluntly, his voice quiet as Gabe's expression furrowed into a childish scowl._

" _I'm thinking of seeing my friend, Arata." Gabe finally countered after a moment of silence, reveling in his roommate's expression of distaste at the mention of his friends name...Aden clearly remembered the man now, a fact that pleased Gabe greatly._

" _And I care about this, why...?" Aden drawled as his petulant expression burrowed into the man's increasingly annoying, feline-like grin as it grew in proportion to Aden's irritation._

" _Because my flight voucher finally came in the mail today." Gabe responded coolly as he simply handed his roommate a simple envelope, peeking Aden's morbid curiously as he opened it._

" _Airline tickets..." Aden murmured as his painted fingertips numbly fingered the contents of the envelope._

" _Yup." Gabe confirmed, the impish grin spreading in amusement._

" _...there are two of them..." Aden continued, his gaze flickering from the plane tickets to his friend's expression of pure jubilation. "Why are there_ _ **two**_ _tickets, Gabe?" Aden practically spat as Gabe began to laugh._

" _Well..." Gabe began through the lingering laughter. "Usually when you get two tickets, it's because you plan on taking someone with you."_

 _And that was all it took for Aden to completely lose his composure._

" _You booked me on a flight to_ _ **Japan**_ _?!" Aden growled, sitting straighter in the chair as his voice grew in heat and intensity. "To see_ _ **your**_ _friend?! With out me knowing about it?!" These words came practically screamed in rage wrapped in complete disbelief. "Gabe! You_ _ **ass**_ _!"_

" _Come on, Aden..." Gabe attempted to sooth through the laughter threatening to part his lips. "You need to take this vacation, man." And an expression of dubious irritation etched itself along Aden's features at these words as an impish grin of unspoken concession twitched along the man-child's lips. "Okay, fine..." Gabe conceded to this dubious expression with a slight smirk. "Everyone on the Easter Seaboard of this continent needs you to take this vacation."_

 _Aden's rage was momentarily quelled at his friend's words. He didn't want to admit it...but deep down he knew Gabe was probably right._

 _...about everything..._

 _And things with Kris were only getting worse as of late...so...maybe a vacation wasn't the worst thing in the world. Finding himself strangely drawn to this forced sabbatical, Aden was so close to accepting his fate quietly. So very close..._

 _That was...until...he actually_ _ **looked**_ _at the information displayed on the flight tickets._

" _Gabe..." Aden's voice grew dark and low, seething with agitation at his roommate's antics._

" _Yeah..." Gabe's voice drawled in amusement once more in anticipation of yet another tantrum._

" _This flight leaves in four hours!" Aden accused angrily as his gaze shot up to meet warm hazel._

" _Yup! That gives you two hours to pack, man._ _ **More**_ _than enough time." Gabe grinned as he watched Aden push himself from the chair and storm off to his room, leaving a trail of Russian vulgarity in his wake before violently slamming the door shut behind him._

Something bumped against his leg drew Aden up from his memories as his dark gaze drifted down and away from the back of Gabe's head. His eyes came veiled through the shock of electric blue bangs as they met the almost terrified gaze of the little boy who had accidentally ran into him without looking.

Aden knew it had been a simple mistake. That the child had meant no harm. Aden also knew that social construct dictated that he should have reconstructed the scowl on his face as he gazed down at the child. But Aden was finding it far too difficult to push through his own emotional regulation...and...the little boy had run away too quickly from him for Aden to say anything.

And Aden had missed his small moment to make recompense.

But...he _didn't_ miss the judgmental look of anger and disdain thrown his way from the woman who scooped up the now crying child protectively into her arms.

...he probably deserved that...

As his dark gaze drifted back to the man standing in front of him as they both waited to go through airport security, Aden thought over his friend's demand that he come with him to Japan.

Gabe had said a lot of things in the two hour span it took Aden to pack, an hour and forty five minutes of which had been spent quarreling with the man-child. Many things had been said. Explanations. Excuses. Everything but the truth. And gazing at the man now, Aden knew. The simple truth was that Gabe just didn't want to leave him alone.

...in fact...as of late...Gabe had become increasingly uncomfortable leaving Aden to himself for any great length of time.

...ever since he had found him on the ledge of the balcony...

Gabe was an expert in hiding the more negative emotions...but...Aden could tell that he was still worried about him. And Aden supposed he deserved that too.

But before he could dive any deeper into this toxic pool of guilt, Aden's thoughts were disturbed by the gentle vibration of his phone, which he still hadn't placed in the plastic bin as demanded. Fingertips ghosted over the screen of his device, and a mild level of confusion furrowed his brows.

 _'Where are you?_

 _-Shawn Evens'_

This text hadn't made any sense at all to the young man. Unless... Removing the earbuds Aden's gaze burrowed directly at the man in front of him.

"Gabe." His voice came harsh and laced with fatigue and frustration. "Did you tell Shawn we were leaving the country?" And he watched as the man turned around in the line to grace him with a mischievous, feline-like grin.

"Hell no!" Gabe snorted a laugh, feigning a haughty tone as he continued. "She refuses to date me...so I have _no_ obligation to let her know where I am." And Aden would have responded to this childish statement had he not been interrupted by yet another notification from his phone.

 _'Kris says he needs to talk to you._

 _-Shawn Evens'_

And Aden's jaw immediately clenched at this message as his gaze snapped back to his friend.

"You didn't tell Kris we were leaving, either?" His voice came strained as he tried to hold himself together, and warm hazel eyes smiled soothingly at him.

"I figured I owed you a favor." This was Gabe's simple response...such simple words...but they held such strength and comfort that Aden found himself clinging to them now. "I thought dropping off the map and disappearing for a couple of days would do you some good." And Aden felt the strangest sense of gratitude to his friend for having given him an honest moment of freedom and reprieve.

And he might have even found it within his grasp to actually thank the man. That was...until his dark rich brown eyes met with the gaze of airport security. And Aden felt the impulse of violence towards his friend heightened and renewed.

"Besides..." Gabe continued, already having turned his back on his increasingly hostile friend. "Mitchell can kiss my fucking ass." And Aden's gaze once again placed itself along the back of Gabe's head before taking in yet another airport sign as they ushered themselves forward like cattle in the line of people.

 _'Please refrain from all manner of public obscenity and, or otherwise hostile behavior.'_

And a single thought occurred to Aden. Maybe if he made a big enough scene they would remove him from the airport... Ask him to leave

...or...they might just shoot him.

Either way Aden reasoned with himself that he would be made exempt from traveling through security. And it was _so_ very tempting as he continued to contemplate the varied options available to him.

...he could feign being a terrorist. Apparently from the horrified reactions of the little boy and the woman who tended to him, Aden certainly looked the part. And it had taken him a total of three plastic bins to deposit all of his electronic and metallic possessions. His boots had needed to be placed outside of the bins.

He felt humiliated.

He felt naked and exposed.

And the eyes of the TSA agent roamed over him in such a fashion that made Aden's skin crawl with sick tension and a building sense of nausea. Aden could see from the look on the agent's features that they had dangerously narrowed in on him.

...the man meant to lay hands on him...

And Aden felt the ever increasing need to create a scene to remove himself from the moment.

Sharp breaths pulled themselves painfully through his nostrils as the agent moved closer to him. The growing pressure in his head building into agony as the ringing in his ears came to an anguishing climax. The man was actually going to touch him. And lips began to tremble in barely quelled rage as his vision began to grow hazy through the sheer strain before his gaze was veiled completely by the person who quietly stepped directly in front of him.

"Hey, man!" Gabe's overly exuberant voice completely derailed the man's approach as he stopped in place for a moment to take in Gabe's suddenly announced presence. "It's about time you showed up!" Gabe's feline-like grin spread across his lips. "I was starting to wonder when I would get my turn for some servicing..." Gabe practically purred, putting the man off balance as a scowl formed along his features, and Gabe simply took this look of disdain as an invitation to violate the man's personal space as he move himself mere inches away from the man's face. "And between you and me it's been a while since I've had a _really_ good pat down. I might even pay a little extra if you throw in a strip search..."

"Are we going to have a problem here?" The agent lowly muttered, instinctively distancing himself from the man-child who had made himself a human barrier, and Gabe took a moment to mull this question over in his mind before finally speaking seriously.

"Not if you glove up first." He answered seriously. "You really don't know where I've been." And Gabe flashed the most brilliant smile as the man gave an audible huff of disdain before ushering the two young men forward through the line.

"Move forward." The man quipped bitterly, and Gabe's expression became sober once more, folding his hands together as he nodded seriously to the man.

"Bless you, sir." And as they moved forward a helpless snort of laughter loosed itself from the man-child's body as they made their way through the line with little further disruption.

And as soon as Aden had found his seat he closed off the window and leaned himself up against the wall. Earbuds firmly in place once more, Aden slowly let his lashed drift closed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep on the flight. But...pretending to would keep Gabe from talking to him.

...it would be better that way...for both of them.

Two flight transfers, and no further disruption from Gabe _or_ airport security, Aden settled in for the last flight inbound to Tokyo. And the endless sitting interlaced with music and conversation was far more draining than Aden had anticipated. Slumping his lanky, slender form into the seat, Aden found himself struggling to remain conscious. But he still didn't want to rest. Sleeping in public always left him feeling so completely exposed and vulnerable. And he found himself envying Gabe's ability to slumber wherever he saw fit...much like a cat, actually.

As rich, chocolate eyes took in the now completely alert man next to him, Aden conceded that maybe resting for just a moment might not be the worst idea. Nothing was likely to happen to him, and he reasoned that if anything actually _did_ it would most likely be Gabe's doing. And he would know exactly where to find retribution. So Aden allowed himself to drift along the current of this small moment of peace.

"Aden..."

...just for a moment...

"Aden..."

Only a moment.

"Aden." A gentle touch of the shoulder followed his name as he was roused from the slumber that had unexpectedly claimed him. "We're getting ready to touch down." And Aden's slightly befuddled gaze met warm hazel as his friend smiled at him. "I thought you might like to take a look, man." And Aden watched Gabe motion slightly to the window of the airplane as Aden's gaze followed suit.

...and...it was simply breathtaking as Aden's eyes beheld the very darkness driven away by the vast expanse of the Tokyo skyline.

Beautiful.

And the small ghost of a smile lifted the corner of his lips, gone before it could have been noticed.

"Still mad at me for making you come...?" This question came lightly murmured as Aden continued to take in the city lights...and he had to begrudgingly admit that he wasn't nearly as angry as when he had first started this journey.

Stepping off the plane Aden was grateful for the space to stretch his legs, finding they had become surprisingly stiff and weak through the prolonged flight. And having finally stepped onto firm ground for the first time in hours, Aden felt a strange sense of peace drift over him. As if the worst of himself had been left behind on a different continent. In a completely different world. Another lifetime away. And...he found himself tentatively reveling in this new found tranquility. Until it was completely obliterated by the shriek of his roommate through the Tokyo airport.

"Konnichiwa, bitches! The party has officially arrived!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aden threw his friend an aggressively hostile glare as people began to be drawn to the spectacle Gabe had just made of himself.

There were so many eyes on him now.

Too many eyes.

Too many people gazing at him...trying to pretend that they weren't.

And he felt so completely stripped down to his very core by their glances.

He wanted to run. To hide himself away like he always did. But he was so far from any familiar comfort that he found himself with nowhere to go. Left to endure the aftermath of the wake his friend had created by completely uprooting him in a moment of pure impulse.

...because he had wanted to see his friend...

And Aden found himself so completely resentful towards the pretentious little bastard with the completely bullshit name.

"Gabriel?! Is that you?!" Aden heard this oh so familiar herald of his roommate's friend as his dark gaze lifted from the floor. "I could hear you through the whole airport, my friend!"

 _'Everyone and their fucking mother could hear him...'_ This voice quipped bitterly, only to be completely overcome and supplanted by the jubilant laughter of the man-child.

"Arata!" Gabe chirped exuberantly, hyperactively bouncing towards the man, giving his friend an intricate fist bump of greeting as the two smiled idiotically at each other. "It's been too long, my man!" And Aden just watched on with a helplessly blank stare as the two continued their banter.

"You really should have told me sooner that you were planning on coming, my friend." The pretentious playboy lulled, a slight smile playing along his lips. "You just missed Hanami. The cherry blossoms were particularly breathtaking this year." And Aden couldn't help the agitated hiss of frustration and rage that strained itself and crawled up his throat in response to this conversation.

"Didn't you tell _anyone_ that we were coming?!" And a slitted clover gaze lifted to drift past the man-child to meet a thick, intensely dark enraged glare.

"Oh..." Arata became immediately halted in his friendly conversation as he stilled himself, absorbing the expression on the man's face, his words coming forth on the heels of trepidation. "Hello, Aden." He murmured softly. "It's good to see you again, my friend." His words came warm and congenial as he tried for a smile. "How was your flight...?"

"Fine." This tight-lipped response came bitterly muttered as Arata's gaze continued to cautiously take in the hostile young man, his own lips parting to whisper to the man standing next to him.

"He still doesn't like me..." Arata lowly whispered to Gabe as Aden continued to glower at him through the shock of electric blue.

"It's not you, man." Gabe murmured to his friend as Arata continued to stare at Aden. "These long flights don't really treat anyone well." He offered, though Arata seemed hesitant to buy this explanation.

"Does he still find me annoying?" Arata asked quietly, and before Gabe even had the chance to part his lips in response an aggressive hiss of an answer manifested from behind him.

"Yes!" Aden harshly snapped, his whole body seething in irritation as Gabe gave the man a small smile and shrug of the shoulders.

Having safely established where he _still_ stood with the hostile young man, Arata gave a small nod before ushering the two to a waiting vehicle. As Arata continued pleasantries with the man walking next to him, the two friends could hear a string of Russian vulgarity follow closely behind in their wake. And in the lavish comfort of the provided transportation Arata spoke with Gabe as the two caught up with each other.

"I have to tell you, my friend." Arata lulled as the two fell into comfortable conversation. "Your arrival has created a bit of a commotion. Your music has become quite popular as of late, and I know that the little lady is looking forward to meeting both of you." Arata murmured as Aden continued to ignore the two of them completely, his dark gaze staring out the car window and onto the city. "Lady Brielle could barely contain herself when I had told her you were touching down in Tokyo with your friend." And a wry, debonair smile graced his lips as he continued. "Though...I think that the little lady's betrothed is less than pleased about your arrival." The small twitch of a smirk graced Aden's lips as he pretended not to be listening, the smile dissipating before it was noticed.

"But the head of the family estate was even more thrilled to host your arrival than the little lady herself, I think." Arata chuckled to himself as he continued. "The man does enjoy welcoming new people into his home." His congenial voice lulled though the vehicle as Gabe continued to listen in rapture. "You won't get to meet him, though. He was called away from the estate to address family business...but...the little lady's betrothed will welcome you in his stead. The young lord is in line to become head of the family estate upon his marriage to the little lady." Arata prattled on.

"Dude...this is like a soap opera!" Gabe chuckled out with a snort of amusement.

"More than you know, my friend." Arata conceded, something flickering behind his slitted clover gaze. "More than you know." And before the stirring of secrets could be remarked upon Arata continued in a slightly more sobering tone. "And I feel I must warn you, my friend." His words drifted through the vehicle. "Though the head of the estate is strangely hospitable towards strangers, the family themselves are not overly welcoming to outsiders." And his words hung in the air as Gabe's warm hazel gaze practically danced over the subtle challenge presented to him.

"That's just because they haven't met me yet." Gabe chuckled. "Give it a little time and they'll love me!" And that same debonair smile lifted Arata's lips.

"Of that I have no doubt, my friend." Arata chuckled back, and Aden suddenly felt that he would grow to deeply regret this forced excursion.

Arata seemed to feel it necessary to remind his overly exuberant friend several times over that he might not be as warmly received as he was use to. That the people of Japan, especially the family members of the estate they were on their way to visit, were different from the people of America. Very different. And the young lord himself was one who clung to a certain level of tradition and culture. Tradition and culture that dictated a certain standard and level of decorum.

And Aden was absolutely certain that Gabe was listening to _none_ of this...

As the vehicle pulled up to its destination, Aden's dark gaze shifted to take in the new surroundings. And the word 'estate' seemed ill suited to what his eyes beheld. It appeared that the whole area had been walled off. Not exactly a welcoming sight at first glance. And above the wall rose several large, decorative buildings designed in the traditional Japanese style with breathtaking classic sweeping curves. Aden had only ever seen something of this sort in movies and documentaries on the screen. And these buildings would have been so beautiful and inviting had it not been for that imposing border.

...yes...'estate' wasn't the right descriptor at all. It was more like a compound, really.

Aden knew from painfully personal experience that walls these fine must be hiding some very terrible secrets. And he quietly conceded that he might have actually liked this closed off feeling if not for the fact that he was merely a visitor to this establishment. An intruder. This sense of intrusion only amplified and build upon itself as they passed through the large garish gates, and even Gabe had fallen silent in the wake of the estate's grandeur.

As the two followed Arata through the various, mostly empty, corridors Aden felt himself growing unnerved by the complete lack of sound. This place was too quiet. Far too quiet. And Aden found himself hating this silence, wondering if the word 'compound' was an appropriate descriptor as well for this place. Focusing on the sound his boots made along the floors and walls of the estate, Aden forced himself into a rhythm in order to stave off the quiet.

...and...this seemed to help ease his tension somewhat...

There was the sound of his presence as he walked. The sound of Gabe that followed along the side of him. And Arata's presence was just mere feet ahead as he continued to lead the way. Aden became so hyper focused on these faint sounds that the addition of new footsteps almost screamed at him in their approach.

"Arata. You've finally returned." The warm tenor rang with bell like clarity through the silent corridor.

"Little lady." The warmth was returned in Arata's acknowledgment of this greeting with an easy side-smile, somehow solidifying this intimate exchange between two old friends. "I brought you some friends." Arata finished, his words somehow dissipating the pressure of royal titles and fame.

As Aden absorbed the presence of this young woman, he found her so strangely different from what he had expected. Her effortless use of English came so unexpected in the wake of dwelling in a foreign country. And her features left Aden even more befuddled as his dark, rich chocolate brown gaze roamed almost intrusively upon her. The young woman's brown hair came tightly wound in a traditional bun, and the hues of lavender and blues from her classic Japanese robes seemed to accent and enhance the natural beauty of her large azure eyes. And the length of her robes gave added height and curvature to her delicate, feminine body.

So strange... Aden had expected something different.

He continued to gaze in bewildered wonder at the young woman too European to pass as Japanese as the more delicate Asian features pointed towards a Japanese descent. Conversation and pleasantries faded from his ears as her large azure eyes lifted to meet his own, and in that moment he saw such sadness. Painful, raw, agonizing as this sorrow came to bleed through the congenial smile held along her delicate lips. And the shared moment of pain came so intimately intense that Aden would have turned away completely had the young woman's dark lashes not fluttered in response to swiftly veil her grief.

"Aden." Gabe's voice lulled discreetly in his ear, lifting Aden up into awareness. "Don't be such an asshat, dude. Stop staring at her like a creeper and say hello to the pretty lady." And Aden suddenly realized with slight embarrassment that he had been starring all this time.

"Hi." Aden responded numbly, his greeting almost mechanically tugged from his lips with the gentle prompting of his friend, and again that congenial smile played along her lips.

"It's so good to finally meet you both in person." The gentle lilt of her voice floated through the space around them. "Arata has told me much about you, and says that you have always managed to make him feel welcome." Her voice came demure and well polished, proper in the was she addressed them. "I hope that we can provide the same hospitality to you in your stay."

With this, the young woman gently turned her form to lead them further into the estate, taking over Arata's place as guide as the two walked together. And Aden continued to stare at this strange young woman as she appeared to almost glide in the robes she was clothed in. By the way she moved her body and every inch of herself, Aden began to wonder exactly how long it had taken her to feel comfortable in that outfit.

...He understood what that feeling was like...

But before these thoughts could fully form and take him under, another new, unfamiliar voice came to greet this ever growing party of people.

"Konbanwa." The cordial greeting came cool, formal, and completely lacking in warmth as Aden's dark gaze drifted to the new arrival.

The man standing before them gave Aden and his roommate a long side glance of disdain, and Aden realized that Arata hadn't been exaggerating about the potential lack of hospitality and level of formality behind these walls. The young man himself was undeniably Japanese, and dressed in similar delicate robes as the young woman who Arata addressed as 'little lady'. And these robes made the man look _just_ as effeminate...

"Brielle-chan." The young man almost cooed, his voice beckoning tenderly as his expression shifted from a level of disdain to one of love and adoration for the young woman who moved herself to his side.

And Aden felt himself become strangely perturbed by the level of intimacy his dark gaze bared witness to. His chest felt tight. Too tight. Making it difficult to breath as he watched this young man gaze longingly into the young woman's eyes, offering her a small, tender kiss on the cheek. And Aden's heart began to slam violently against this public show of affection as the young man murmured gently to her in words Aden didn't understand before the woman turned her azure gaze upon him once more. That same desperate grief lingering beneath her beautiful gaze as she spoke.

"This is my betrothed, Yuki Sohma. The future lord of the estate." Her voice came lithe and smooth as she introduced the young man next to her, his expression hardening once again as his gaze burrowed into Aden's.

"Dude...you never told us that the head of the family was a kid." Gabe whispered in Arata's ear. "How old is this guy, anyway?" He murmured quietly, only to gain the stern gaze of the young lord he was speaking of.

"Seventeen, my friend." Arata whispered back as the woman gave him a sideways, knowing glance before the young man standing next to her spoke in his native tongue, his tone carrying an air of authority and arrogant self importance.

"I thought everyone in Japan spoke English these days." Gabe openly commented, a level of genuine confusion crossing his features at the fact that his friend had failed to mention the language barrier.

"...my fiance's English is flawless..." Brielle murmured softly, taking Gabriel off guard for a moment before she continued to translate for the young lord. "He says that in Japan, we honor tradition and take great pride in our heritage... and enjoy teaching our love of culture to our guests."

And dark, rich chocolate brown eyes violently collided with a completely hostile, unwelcoming gaze. So...there was no language barrier at all.

The kid was just being an ass...

As the two stared at each other, sizing one another up, Aden finally decided with himself that if this pretentious asshole was searching for something to dislike about his presence, he would gladly oblige.

Arata took in the glance shared between his American friends, the two holding an intimate, silent conversation in unspoken words. And he knew that things were moving quickly from bad to worse as he gave an almost worried look from Gabe to the unsuspecting young couple. And he watched on helplessly as his boisterous friend's roommate leaned in to the man-child and began to lightly whisper something in his ear, dark brown eyes never leaving the young lord. And Gabe began to openly snicker at Aden's silent conversation in his ear before his own lips finally parted.

"You know..." Gabe began, the smug feline-like grin firmly in place along his lips. "My friend here makes a very good point. A decent host should really be more accommodating to their guests." He continued, trying to work through another light chuckle. "And we were already promised a level of hospitality. My man here is a little disappointed."

Arata's jaw went slack. The young lord's visibly clenched. And the young woman's gaze immediately fell to the floor.

The moment of silence pressed itself against the group before the young man parted his lips once more, his native tongue coming swiftly followed by his betrothed's lithe translation.

"My lord assures me that, as our esteemed guests, you will be well accommodated and that all of your needs will be met during your stay with us." The woman's voice came smooth and formally trained as she effortlessly translated the words of her betrothed.

And again Aden leaned into his friend, whispering to him as both of them stared at the couple, the grin on Gabe's face widening in amusement as Arata watched the whole display in complete silence. Gabe let out another snort of helpless laughter before clearing his throat to compose himself as he spoke for his silent friend, thoroughly enjoying himself in the process.

"My friend says that'll be awfully difficult to accomplish if this guy never actually asks us what we need." These words came clearly addressed to the young woman as an agitated huff came from the young lord standing next to her.

Aden watched with a level of satisfaction as annoyed awareness shape the young man's features. He began to understand that Aden was purposely and publicly embarrassing him. In his own home. In front of the woman he intended to marry. But before he could part his lips once more in snide comments Aden himself finally spoke. His voice coming almost soft in the murmuring of a lofty string of Russian dialect as his dark gaze fell intense and penetrating towards the young lord of the estate.

...and then there was silence...

"Pardon?" The young woman questioned hesitantly, taken off guard as her gaze drifted questioningly to Arata before meeting Gabe's amused grin once again as the man-child simply shrugged.

"I said..." Aden began in a slowed deadpan, his tongue drifting to the common English language as his expression came stoically cold and unreadable. "...I like your robe..." This statement directed at the effeminate young lord as a small scowl of aggravated befuddlement shaped his delicate features.

"It's called a kimono." The woman lightly corrected for the young lord, and Arata leaned into Gabe as he whispered in his ear.

"Is that really what Aden told him, my friend...?" A silent snort made its way through Gabe's nose.

"Probably not." Gabe conceded as he watched the color helplessly bleed from the poor man's features at this response.

Before the situation had a change to escalate, all eyes were drawn to yet another set of footsteps walking by to take in the growing cultural fiasco. And Aden watched as the young lord's expression shifted from the agitation directed at his new-found guests to one of complete and utter disdain towards the intrusion of this new arrival. As their gaze met, it was clear that this young man liked the young lord even less than Aden did. Harsh words were almost violently snapped from the young lord's lips, and for a moment Aden almost wondered if this new arrival were some lowly servant with the way he had been spoken to. Yet equally harsh words followed in response as the young man boldly approached upon the group of people to openly quarrel with the young lord.

...and Aden found it so strangely peculiar...

Through the heated quarrel of a language Aden didn't understand, he silently watched as the young lord's enraged gaze burned into this young man. Watched as _his_ gaze drifted every-so-often, almost discreetly, to the girl standing next to the young lord. And finally observed as azure eyes darted, guilt ridden, from the young man's face to the floor beneath her.

A sigh drifted through the moment, gently pushed through his slender pierced nose as it gained his roommate's attention. Warm hazel eyes moved from Aden's preoccupation to the scene unfolding as a pierced eyebrow found itself arched in amusement at having finally stumbled upon the same conclusion as they drifted towards Arata. The man took one look at Aden's boisterous roommate and gave a swift, discreet shake of the head, cautioning the brash man-child from saying anything.

But Gabe simply couldn't contain himself.

...the man-child began to laugh...

Loudly.

And the sound of his amused jubilation over this bizarre love triangle hidden behind these walls beneath formality caused the immediate cessation of soap-operatic quarreling. Aden absorbed the varying expressions shaped by his friend's outburst at the almost scandalous display. The young lord's irritation. The new arrival's rage. And the young lady's grief and sorrow.

Aden felt the vice-like grip along his ribcage with that penetrating azure gaze. Felt himself shredded into oblivion over her overwhelming sadness. Gone unnoticed by both of the men standing next to her. So taken by her gaze, drowning in her eyes, Aden missed the young man's movements as he began to leave the area.

...but Aden felt the dull pain as the young man violently collided with him in a rough body-check that brought the very nerve-ending of his flesh alight in rage. Black-tipped fingers wrapped themselves into a fist before a familiar voice lulled comfort to his furious soul. And fingers relaxed themselves in response as Gabe's voice gave him something _else_ to focus on as he breathed through the moment of anger. Deep, rich chocolate brown eyes drifted to meet the young lord's gaze that was just as slighted over this open display of disrespect. And the two simply stared at each other for a moment, seeming to share a level of hostility towards a mutual target.

"You might want to do something about that..." The lightest breath of a whisper lifted from Aden's lips, but held all of the weight and strength of this subtle threat.

...if the young lord didn't address this situation, Aden made it painfully clear that he _would_...

And his dark gaze promised that this would be deeply unpleasant...for the young lord.

"I will see to this matter personally. And you have my apologies." The young man's voice rang soft yet authoritative in this promise declared in perfect English before dismissing himself.

It didn't take Aden long after that to find himself with a drink in his hand. Gabe had left him in the arms of this foreign liquid comrade, and Aden was grateful for the rare moment to himself.

...he...just wanted a moment to himself...

"Hello..." The gentle, lithe voice pulled him from the delicate grains of wood along the counter-top that had managed to capture his attention as dark, rich eyes drifted towards the sound of this greeting. "I must apologize for the brutish behaviors of my fiance and his brother, Kyo..." The young lady murmured lightly and a soft, disgruntled sigh pushed itself from Aden's pierced nose.

"You do a lot of things on his behalf...don't you...?" These words came cold and biting as he continued to stare at her.

"I simply perform the duties expected of me as his betrothed." She murmured, her gaze faltering under Aden's weighted words.

"And you always do what's expected." Aden muttered, his tone coming so strangely irritated at this fact.

"I do." The young woman conceded coolly. "It is my duty." And a bitter snort of amusement broke through her words. "What?!" She suddenly quipped, her cordial nature slipping somewhat beneath her guest's rudeness.

"Nothing." Aden murmured, his gaze drifting to the glass in his hand as it met his lips, quieting the bitterness lodged in his throat before he continued a moment later. "You just seem very dedicated to someone you don't love." And these words slapped her right along the face as her gaze grew large.

How had he known?

"And what would you know about that?!" Her voice still came so very lithe in its restrained indignation.

"Love?" Aden mused to himself, lost in his glass once more. "Not a damn thing." He murmured almost sadly, taking another lengthy sip as his brows furrowed in discontent at the taste. "But I know a lot about hiding behind a facade...praying no one notices." His voice came a little lost in thought before his dark gaze met her's once more, veiled in a shock of electric blue.

"I also know that your alcohol tastes like complete shit." And a wry smile crept along the young woman's lips towards the man's brash language and complete lack of decorum.

"I wouldn't know." She quipped, attempting to stifle her fascination towards this man's refreshing display of rebellion.

Because it reminded her so much of him. Of Kyo.

"What do you guys call this, anyways...?" Aden murmured, holding up the glass to his gaze as he gave the grotesque liquid a stern glare.

"Sake." The lithe voice replied next to him.

Aden stared at the glass for a long moment, contemplating something that took him so very far away in thought before he gently sat the glass on the counter-top as black-tipped fingers nudged it towards the young woman in offering.

"I really shouldn't." Her voice came hesitant in its longing to defy expectation as a light dusting of pink shaded her pale cheeks. "I'm not of legal age." She whispered, her azure gaze drifting from the drink in front of her before drifting towards the man who had made this offering.

And the look he gave her came so completely, amusingly petulant towards this declaration.

And...again...she felt her heart thrill towards this longing for rebellion. This aching desire to defy the expectations forced upon her.

"If you're old enough to marry, you're old enough to have a drink." And this gentle push into rebellion was all the girl needed as her fingers wrapped around the glass, taking the drink in one shot that caused her expression to cringe painfully in disgust before she began to cough and sputter against the burn of this awful drink.

"See..." Aden murmured lightly. "Tastes like shit." And the young woman let out a small giggle of laughter before they both fell into a comfortable silence.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this slightly lighter tale. Thanks again to SweetLiars who allowed me to characternap her amazing man, Arata, with absolutely NO intention of giving him back. Ever. I'm keeping him for Gabe's well being. Because Gabe would miss his little buddy.**

 **And if you all sense some romance between Aden and Brielle...well...you will really have to take that up with SweetLiars. As I am pleading the fifth amendment in order to avoid incriminating myself and/or Aden McCaffery.**

 **And, on a side note, I recently discovered an Asian heavy metal band called "Babymetal." One word to describe them? Interesting. Needless to say, I'm a fan.**


End file.
